


Forsaken

by calaofnoldor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Kinda?, M/M, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaofnoldor/pseuds/calaofnoldor
Summary: Sam chose Ruby over you and now he has to pay the price.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sam/Reader, Sam/You
Kudos: 34





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](https://calaofnoldor.tumblr.com/post/634343731038978048/forsaken)!

“What!” Dean starts, shock and betrayal written across his face, but you simply look on with defeat and resignation written across yours. “I-You-Wh- “ he sputters as his wide eyes sweep over your withered form and his lips part in confusion.

You wait a moment, knowing you must look every bit as exhausted and dejected as you feel, but trusting that Dean, the kind and brilliant man he is, will eventually understand your decision, though perhaps not yet.

“Y/N, you can’t just up and leave now!” Dean throws his hands up in disbelief, “Not when he’s finally got his soul back! Not after everything we went through to get here!” His deep voice resounds throughout Bobby’s basement, but his reasoning falls upon deaf ears for you’ve already made your mind.

So you stay quiet, watching Dean solemnly, letting your eyes relay the forlorn and despondent emotions that have done nothing but fester within you since he called to ask you for help retrieving Sam’s soul from the devil.

“Y/N, come on,” Dean continues to implore, “I know this isn’t you. I know how much you care about Sam.”

A humorless scoff falls from your lips, “He’s the love of my life, Dean.” Tears begin to form in your eyes, despite your best efforts to restrain them, “But I’m not his,” this time your voice breaks, “And I never will be.”

“No, see, I think if you just talk to him-“

“Dean, he chose a _demon_ over me. I think that’s enough to know that he will _never_ choose me.” You lick your lips and look down at the musty floor before adding quietly, “I don’t even know if I would want him to, after that.”

“Y/N/N, I need you to really think about this,” Dean pleads, afraid of how Sam might react when he wakes up and you’re gone.

“I have. I promised you I would help get his soul back, no matter the cost. And now that it’s done, you don’t need me around anymore,” you try to smile at older Winchester, but you’re sure it comes off as more of a grimace.

“That’s not true. I still need you, and so does Sam,” Dean states resolutely. “I know you’ve been hurting, but this isn’t over. We still don’t know how Sam’s body is gonna react to all this. You saw what it was like putting the damned thing back in there.”

“Dean, it _kills_ me every time I have to see him in pain. I feel like a piece of _my_ soul gets pulverized every time I’m forced to watch him suffer, every time he screams out. But what use is it?!” you demand brokenly, your tears finally pooling over, “I can’t help him the way I want to, if he won’t let me, if he doesn’t love me back!”

You lean your back against the cold panic room door, trying to calm yourself and your rapidly beating heart after your little outburst. Dean’s eyes have begun to water as well, and he looks at you with such sorrow and pity, you’re forced to avert your eyes.

“I’m not doing anyone any good by staying, not you, not Bobby, not Sam, and _definitely_ not me.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean finally croaks, “It’s my fault for calling you. I should have known what seeing Sam again would do to you, especially with the way he was.”

You shake your head, “It’s nobody’s fault but mine. For being too stupid, too delusional to see the truth. But I can’t do this anymore, Dean. I have to move on.”

As you expected, Dean offers a desolate nod of understanding, his green eyes filled with remorse and compassion. “I wish things were different.”

“Me too. Maybe in another life, I’ll be good enough, maybe I could make him love me,” you sigh at last.

“Dumbest fucking decision he’s ever made,” Dean grumbles, before he grabs you by you shoulders and pulls you into a tight hug.

Unbeknownst to the two of you, Sam had regained consciousness about an hour ago, still chained to his cot in the panic room. Completely immobile, he had listened helplessly through the opening in the door, feeling utterly demolished as the tears streamed silently down his face.


End file.
